


No Naptime

by NoNotThat



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Kitty!Jin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNotThat/pseuds/NoNotThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat!Jin waits for Ragna to come home</p><p>Don't be friends with me. You'll give me ideas and I'll have to stop all progress on other stories to work on it. Idk who is the winner here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Tumblr sin user Hylics for becoming friends with me and giving me ideas. rood af. This isn't even the first idea they gave me.
> 
> I'm open for prompts on my tumblr. I'll get to them after I work on chapters lol: http://nonotthat.tumblr.com/ask

Jin lays curled up on the couch near the patio door, basking in the sun’s rays that leaked through the open blinds. His silky, shiny looking golden tail swayed lazily from side to side as he watched TV with a distant look, not really paying any mind to what was actually being shown. It was a warm afternoon, one Jin could take advantage of by going outside, but he didn’t want to miss the chance of missing Ragna when he came home. 

The clock above the TV told him that would be soon. He closed his eyes, but kept his ears open for any indication of Ragna’s arrival. 

The apartment was small, but not uncomfortably so, and had a homey feel to it. His owner was never one for decorations, their apartment being bare for the first few months before Miss. Alucard barged in one day, announcing the sad state of Ragna’s living arrangement to his face and promptly dragged him out shopping while her butler took measurements of each room. 

After that, there were all sorts of things Jin could get into. He knew better not to, that comes with age, but he could never resist the temptation of Ragna’s attention. No matter what the man was doing, whether it be working or cooking, Jin would find something to disturb whenever he demanded attention. Sometimes, if he went too far, Ragna would threaten to put him on an all meat diet knowing full well Jin despised meat. 

Despite his bullshit, Jin knew Ragna loved him; why else would he continue to house him even after moving from Sister’s? The once blonde kid, now dyed white, always had a sense of responsibility and duty. It was probably because of that Jin was able to land under his care in the first place. 

He remembered when he was but a kit, running through an unknown forest with bare, aching feet and teary eyes that blurred his vision. To this day, he could not remember in full detail of what happened to him other than he was lost, alone (aside from the people chasing him), and panicked. Jin remembers running until he had no breath left, until he felt like throwing up, and collapsed. 

Still conscious, he curled up into a ball and stays still, hoping that he could recollect himself and start running again after a short break when his triangular ears twitched at the sound of a twig snapping and sudden pain in his tail. With a pained yelp, his whirls around and swipes his claws at the offender, a girl, who shrieks and stumbles back towards a field. 

She is just as small as he is, but he is scared and hurt, so he tries to intimidate her by hissing and swiping. It seems to work in scaring her, the blonde’s green eyes welling up with tears as she calls for someone- her “Nii-san”. Not a second later, a taller boy who resembles her is by her side and fretting. 

When she points to Jin, and the boy acknowledges him with furrowed brows. At that time, he was truly frightened by his gaze and scuttled back a bit, still trying to come off as intimidating. “What good does it do you to scare a little girl, huh?!” he yells at Jin, setting his hands on his hips as he approaches.

Young Jin didn’t know what to do other than leap around the boy and scale a large tree, his heart beating loudly as he stares at the humans below. The boy is still shouting at him while the girl simply stares, but can’t do much more than that when a third and older person calls for them. 

Jin is left alone for awhile. Even when the kids come back out, they do not come back to yell at him. From the tree, he can see they play together or the boy watches while the girl does her own thing. When they retire for the night, Jin is suddenly aware that he is alone outside with no shelter. 

What’s worse is that he can’t get back down. 

It’s too high of a drop and looking down now makes him dizzy. He’s scared and doesn’t want to be stuck forever. Rather pathetically, he starts mewling, clinging to the branch he is residing on and crying. The fear of slipping and falling has suddenly hit him so hard that he can’t help but mewl louder, his voice cracking as he sobs. 

“Oi…” A grunt from below has Jin cease his mewling but continues whimpering. “You are being too loud. Saya woke me up saying she couldn’t sleep because she kept hearing you.” He looks up and down the tree. “Have you been up there all day?”

“I-I… I’m stuck…” the kitten whimpers, sniffling to keep the tears at bay.

“What? You got up there, so you should be able to get down, too!”

Jin mews sadly, voice shaking with fear. “I’m stuck!” 

The sudden wave of tears seems to throw the human off, but Jin doesn’t think too much about that as much as the possibility he could slip and hurt himself. It wasn’t until he felt a poke on his foot that he was aware the blonde had climbed up and could only stare at him.

“You want to get down, right? Get on.” 

Confused, but willing to follow instructions, Jin shuffles to the boy’s side and wraps his small arms around his neck, his ears flattened against his head as they make their way back down. When the boy does it, it suddenly doesn’t seem such a long way down. Instead of putting him down afterward, he hooks his arms under Jin’s legs and leads him to what would soon be called his home.

From there, Jin picks up on calling the boy, Ragna, “Nii-san”, much to his disapproval. He learns that he does not like meat, likes his ears to be scratched, prefers to sleep on anything Ragna has recently worn or sat on, finds out he sheds a lot and allows Ragna to groom him, takes to hiding Saya’s items as a hobby, and would only follow Ragna around for the longest time. His feelings towards him was much more different than Saya or their parental figure the closer he became to Ragna. 

Ragna was a pillar of strength, someone who he put his trust in wholeheartedly. He was there to comfort him when he cried about his first baby tooth falling out, cleaned up when he accidentally wet the bed, encouraged and watched over him as he made friends with Tsubaki and Noel when they were first introduced as Saya’s friends, pet and soothed him to sleep after nightmares, and overall spoiled him and Saya. 

 

The sound of the doorknob rattling and turning has Jin’s ears perk and eyes open. He didn’t even realize time had passed quickly. Had he fallen asleep? Whatever the case, Jin’s excitement went from zero to one hundred real quick and held his position on the couch, his tail now dragging against the cushions enthusiastically. 

“Jin? Jin, where are you?” Ragna calls out, shutting the door behind him and throwing the keys on their small table set as he walks further in the apartment. 

Jin grins to himself and waits until he knows Ragna is near to jump out at him. “Nii-san!” he sings as he attaches himself to the taller man, ears up and tail curling around them.

Ragna lets out a surprised shout and stumbles back to keep himself upright. “Fuckin- Jin! Knock it off, you fat cat!”

“Don’t be so mean, Nii-san,” Jin pouts, looking up at him with his ears lowered, “If I didn’t know you couldn’t hold me up, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“You know full well you would do it anyway.” 

Jin giggles and nuzzles into Ragna’s neck, purring loudly. With a sigh and roll of the eyes, Ragna walks over to the couch and plops down, not really up for cooking lunch at the moment, apparently. Jin detaches himself in favor of crawling back and forth, dragging his body across Ragna’s chest, his tail held up high. 

“Jin,” the albino grunts irritably, shoving Jin’s ass out of his face each time the hybrid arches his back to emphasize each drag, “Keep your dumb ass out of my face.”

“Mm, why don’t you do something about it, Nii-san?” Jin coos as he thrusts his rear back into his face, his tail brushing across Ragna’s cheek.

“Because I’m tired and don’t want to deal with you right now,” comes his reply, pinching the a round cheek through Jin’s tights, resulting in a surprised mewl and a slap across the face with his tail.

“Nii-saaan!” the blonde whines as he crawls into the other man’s lap and roll his hips encouragingly, “It’s been _weeks!_ ”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m tired. If I do anything with you now, I know you will want more than one round and wear me out.”

Jin’s ears flatten as he pouts, shoving his face into Ragna’s neck and groaning. “Come on, I’m _aching!_ Aren’t you supposed to be a good owner and cater to my needs?”

“I ain’t your owner.” He had always hated that term and being associated with it even though he technically was.

“Nii-san, please! Just once!” Jin continues to mewl whiningly, adding a little bounce to his hips. Luckily, it seems to stir some kind of reaction from Ragna if his hardening cock is anything to go by.

When Ragna tilts his head back and runs a hand over his face, letting out a drawn out and annoyed groan, Jin already knows he has won. His not-owner always spoiled him whether he wanted to or not; it wasn’t a matter of personal decision, it was all how Jin persisted with his pestering and stubborn ways. If Ragna had time to recover from work, Jin would have definitely had to fight harder, but he is understandably tired and wants to stop the cat as soon as he can. 

Jin doesn’t need to wait for Ragna to say anything; he just rubs up against his body once more, crawls beside him, and presents his ass, already purring for the attention that is soon to follow. He sets his cheek against the cushion, his tail gliding in the air back and forth as Ragna tugs down his tights.

“Can’t you at least pretend you feel bad?” Ragna questions with a click of his tongue, his breath heating the bare skin of Jin’s rear. 

“I can’t because I don’t,” the cat replies matter of factly, which receives a scoff. 

Jin feels Ragna re-adjust himself and grins even more. “You’re a fucking brat, you know that?”

Large hands pull the hybrid’s cheeks apart rather roughly and draws a small, breathy moan that turns into a giggle. What Jin doesn’t expect is something wet to penetrate him; the feeling was unexpected from what he actually wanted and made his hairs stand on end. 

“N-Nii-san, w-wha- nn!” 

Ragna, the prick, bites his cheek and resumes teasing with his tongue. He drags it up and around his hole before sinking it in, teasing his walls open. After all their time together, the older male has never done this to him and the foreign feeling has him shivering and pushing back against his mouth. Jin whines and moans quietly, his ears flattening back as he lays at the mercy of Ragna’s touch. 

It wasn’t enough. Even if the blonde’s thighs quivered and his hole produced slick, it was nothing compared to what he actually wanted and needed. His begging and whining for more goes ignored, Ragna tongue-fucking him until he couldn’t see straight. 

“Please,” Jin tries again, his plea coming out more desperate and breathless, “O-oh, please, Nii-san, I- ahh- I need you in me!”

Ragna pulls away, slick now dripping down the blonde’s thighs, but doesn’t give him the relief Jin desires; only replacing his tongue with his fingers that slide in all too easily. It feels better, but he doesn’t want to cum until he gets what he wants. At this rate, he’ll be tortured to death before that happens, but Jin really, really wants to feel Ragna and his cum inside him. 

His fingers rub against Jin’s walls and push in deep, pushing to the deepest part of him. It makes him whimper as the heat across his body intensifies and has him writhing. Strings of moans and the like trickle from his lips while Ragna continues his torture, his voice rising in pitch when pushes them in harder and reaches even deeper. 

“No-o, no, Nii-san!” comes his frustrated cry, “ _Pleasepleasepleaseplease…!_ ” 

He takes to fucking himself on the fingers to find some sort of relief, panting as his shirt slides up and bares the rest of his heated body. It sounds wet and strangely empty, noises coming from the slick that is forced out around Ragna’s fingers. Jin’s cock twitches needily and bounces lightly with each thrust Jin makes again Ragna’s fingers, pre cum dripping from his untouched length, and hisses lowly at the confusing mix of displeasure and pleasure. 

Jin is painfully hard at this point, his breathing becoming labored with the growing need to climax. He refuses- his ass is begging for something bigger and thicker to take and keeps tightening around the invading fingers each time they try to pull out. Jin needs to feel Ragna holding him down to have his way with him, to do so until he spills inside and fills him after so long. 

His fingers are sliding in so easily to the point Jin knows Ragna has to realize he needs something more than what he is giving. No matter how much he moans under the touch, how much he reacts to it, his body is calling- begging- for Ragna’s thick cock to satisfy him, his fingers doing nothing but causing the burn of his arousal to continue in small, irritating pokes. His tail holds itself high as Jin wiggles his hips invitingly, claws biting into the fabric of the couch while he casts a lustful gaze over his shoulder. 

“Fuck me, Nii-san!” he nearly sobs, reaching back to part his cheeks, “Fuck me, please, fuck me! N-need you in me, need more than your fingers, Nii-san! I can’t… I can’t take it anymo-”

He cuts his babbling off with a small whine when Ragna’s fingers withdraw entirely and then gasps when his tail is seized at the base and held onto tightly. 

“Why do you make things hard?” Ragna rasps, only mildly annoyed now that arousal has fully set in and drives him. 

Had Jin been in a more snarky mood, he would have replied with some sort of smart comment, but instead quivers and breathlessly moans at the small stokes the male makes to his tail. Then, after he feels Ragna readjusting himself, something large is pushing into him, stretching him open and quenching Jin’s need. The blonde’s eyes roll back as a lewd moan rips from him involuntarily, his tail curling around Ragna’s arm and holding tight as he pushes his hips back and, as a result, pushes Ragna’s length in deeper. 

“Yes,” Jin breathes, “Yes, like this, yes. More, more…!”

Ragna lets out a low hiss as he bottoms out in Jin’s all too willing hole, the walls all too hot and tight around his erection. He makes a small, yet forceful, thrust, which makes Jin’s breath hitch in response, and proceeds to take a faster pace. The blond, as he lays there writhing, ears flattened as he tries to control his moans, is thankful Ragna chooses to fuck him with quick, hard thrusts rather than gradually building up speed. 

His body is twitching from raw pleasure, fingers and toes curling with each snap of the man’s hips. Their skin slaps nosily against each other, the sound itself wants to make Jin purr, the smell of sex and sweat becoming heavier as Ragna works into him. From behind, Jin can hear Ragna panting and mumbling words and feels his eyes piercing the back of his head, one hand on his tail while the other holds Jin by the shoulder and pins him down. 

Jin’s bare and perked nipples graze against the couch, providing a small amount of additional pleasure, and can’t help but also want to feel his partner’s hands tugging and pinching at them. He is selfish when it comes to Ragna and his attention. 

“M-mm, I’m going to cum already,” Jin half whines, not really all too pleased since he wanted to enjoy it more. It couldn’t be helped, especially not when Ragna finds his most sensitive spot and makes him scream. He gets his head shoved into the cushion because of it, but he could care less; he is too focused on the way Ragna’s cock abuses his prostate. 

“I’m cum-ming…” he warns, having to turn his head from the fabric of the couch, “I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” His voice grows louder and more breathless, small moans matching the rhythm of Ragna’s brutal thrusting up until he cums, which produces a silent scream.

Though, right after, in the after shock of his orgasm and wanting to draw it out as long as he could, Jin finds his voice again and digs his fingers into the couch as he desperately fucks back into his partner’s thrusts, coaxing him in deeper, harder. “Oh, god, fuck, f-fuck, Nii-san!” the blond gasps frantically, already having a hard time regaining his breath, “H-hurry, hurry! Hurry and cum-!” 

Jin cuts himself off with a high pitched moan, his oversensitive body jolting and twitching as Ragna slams in and _grinds_. He’s a mess right now, Jin knows; hair disheveled, reeking of sex, eyes staring out in a lustful daze, drooling as he gasps for air, all the while begging for Ragna’s release… All things only his beloved ‘Nii-san’ could do. 

Ragna’s cock twitches warningly inside Jin and he can’t help but get excited at the idea of the older man filling him at last. He is so close to giving Jin what he has been craving for days now, what he has been needing as his lover instead of his pet. 

The quick pace and Jin’s encouragement seems to due Ragna in; Jin can feel the way his body stiffens behind him, his hips pressed firmly against his ass as his hand tightens around his tail as hot pulses of cum release in the blonde. Jin moans lowly along with Ragna’s own voice, body shivering as he is filled to the brim. 

“Nii-san is so good to me,” Jin purrs as his hips roll lightly against Ragna in an attempt to draw out his orgasm. 

Ragna suddenly readjusts their position by pulling Jin, who squeaks rather cutely, up and on his lap. Jin looks over to him and is caught off guard when Ragna’s lips seize his. The kiss is gentle, their lips simply slot together in a more innocent affection than what they are used to. 

“You’re a spoiled brat, you know that?” Ragna huffs, his warm breath against Jin’s lips. 

The cat responds by flicking his tongue across Ragna’s lips with a giggle. “You made me this way and now you have to take responsibility.” 

Ragna’s eyes soften, hand running through the blond’s hair. “Yeah, I guess I do, don’t I?” 

Jin lets out a small hum and tilts his head up into Ragna’s hand, resting back against him. The quiet moment doesn’t last long, however. 

“Nii-san…” the cat breathes, eyes having a mischievous glint to them as he lightly grinds into Ragna’s lap. 

“You said once, cat.”


End file.
